Checkered Moon
by Lux-9
Summary: A year ago, Touya died. A part of her also died. Ever since, he's been intoxicating her mind. Cheren and Bianca play as a pair of an emotional support. They may have moved on but she didn't. But...How far can one go to forget their loss? Game-verse.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is officially my first angst. I plan to make it a good one, so I hope it turns out. I am writing this fiction freely. Meaning: Whatever comes to mind, I write. I won't even think twice about what I type. This makes me more carefree- and makes this fiction a much "WTF?" and a much funner one to read at that, that's just my opinion. Oh well. This will contain some explicit scenes- so if you don't favor sex all that much, don't even bother (Although I don't believe that I'm the graphic type...), also containing character deaths- nothing beyond the obvious so no need to worry (But I do very much love Touya/Hilbert). Lastly, to help enhance the beauty of chapters, I will add in some music (to which you can Youtube)- the ones that I listened to to write each chapter. I encourage you to listen. Now... I apologize for giving you an eye sore and- Enjoy!~ ^-^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Game Freak, Nintendo

* * *

[My muse]- Listen to...

**Joe Hisaishi- _Bolero_.**

* * *

_**.:. Prologue .:.**_

The grass shuffled beneath my quick feet.

**"Everyone RISE!"**

_I stopped, not yet catching my breath, my head snapped at random directions._

**My head felt heavy- not as heavy as the footsteps I take to the "chair."**

_I heard a sound- I gasped and flew away running again __**"Wait!"**_

**My head held downward, I closed my eyes- reminiscing over "those days..."**

_I slipped and fell on a puddle of water. "__**Oww...**__" wincing, tears clung to my eye lashes. I bit my lower lip and hugged my now injured knee._

**Heavier. If it weren't for "them," I would have collapsed- the cape was heavy- probably heavier than my entire being.**

_A cold hand rested on my shoulder. My head snapped up. "T-Tou-"_

**"He comes!"**

_His knees fell, and he buried my wet face in his chest._

**Pride-filled faces looked up at me.**

_I dug my nails into his back- 'don't let go...'_

**Lifting my eyes from the golden flooring, they met his exposed eye. He smiled.**

_He rested his chin on my head and pulled me closer- as if trying to stack our bodies together._

**An even heavier crown rested on my head- I adjusted it.**

_His back hit the water soaked ground and he still pulled me closer with whatever strength he had left. My wet hair sticked to his face- he grabbed a strand of it and placed them on his paling lips._

**I raised my arm up- the crowd roared.**

_Drizzles of the sky planted his bold face- so did my wild tears- I sniffled._

**"Behold..."**

_His large hand caressed my face- he wiped my tears and smiled._

**"..your new King."**

* * *

**A/N:** To avoid confusion now, the theme to this prologue is- one dies, the other lives on. Also, if you didn't get the _cursive_ and the **bold**, well, both are different events- I mushed them into one to make this prologue, short, sweet, and simple ^-^

I very much hope you enjoyed it- Let's move on!


	2. Ch:1 Monochrome

**Disclaimer:** Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

**.:. Chapter 1 - Monochrome .:.**

* * *

[My muse]- Listen to...

**Yoko Kanno- Monochrome**

* * *

'_Breezy._' I mind-noted.

The wind hitting against my naked body caused whatever hair in my skin to rise. My hair was down. It was then that I realized how long my hair really is- it reached down to my lower back. I ran a hand through my sepia locks and my lips crossed to a line.  
'_You always loved my hair, didn't you?_'  
I curled my toes- gathering up almost damp sand in the process.  
Foamy waves hit my toes- sending me chills again.  
I looked at my feet. I'm paling. Yet...  
I'm fascinated.  
'_Beautiful- looks beautiful._'  
The moon beamed tonight and is doing me favors.  
I'm enthralled.  
'_This is where we first did it._'  
I smiled- exposed my teeth.  
I pressed my teeth over my lower lip and half lidded my eyes- trying to find my reflection by the beach.  
'_You loved my body..._'  
The sand was quickly condensing from my toes as I stepped foot in the waters.  
'_Like noone else..._'  
My head felt heavy, and my legs felt numb.  
Following my body's needs, I tilted my head downward and I let my legs collapse- sending me falling flat on my face.  
My locks danced a slow waltz in the water, and I reached my hands out to touch them. My nose and face hit the beach sand. My back and lower back- and whatever was exposed, were being planted by icicles.  
At least, that's how I felt like.  
Then, realizing I needed air...  
I didn't move a muscle.  
I stayed in my position.  
'**_I want to be a fish..._**'  
I closed my eyes and smiled softly.  
'**_Will you be a fish with me?_**'

My head hurt.  
Its... Full.

Dizzy.

Then, I was **flying**.

I opened my eyes and greeted the full moon again. I gasped out for the evening air that smelled of salt and snaked my groggy arms around his neck.  
His hands were warm against my skin.  
Walking further away from the beach, he set me down beside a rocky wall.  
I took seconds to analyze his face.  
His face carried nothing but concern and maybe, a slight hint of sympathy.  
"Pretty. **You have pretty eyes...**"  
He parted his thin lips, and his icy blue eyes softened. His crow black bangs blew gently with the wind.  
I reached my groggy hand out and snatched his glasses off.  
I put them on and my vision was blurry. I heard him work his way with his clothes and wrap his jacket around my shoulders- buttoning it up shakily. I gave a lopsided smile and let me head fall against the rocky wall behind me.  
"I was going to be a fish..."  
My lips moved on their own- I pouted.

He wrapped an arm around my waist- careful enough not to touch my skin, and helped me stand up.

* * *

At the end, we didn't go back to my house but...  
I nodded at '_his_' house.

"Touko..."

* * *

I walked away from him and towards Touya's house.  
I let my fingers feel the tracings of the house's exterior, and I almost collapsed against if if it weren't for Cheren.  
"Touko, please. Let me take you home-"  
"**No!**"  
I almost snapped.  
I shook my head lazily when he walked closer to me with open arms.  
He frowned.  
"But-"  
I worked my way towards the entrance.  
The door's locked. So...  
"His parents are away."

***crash***

I elbowed the remaining glass to a hole just big enough for me to enter from.  
_My right hand's knuckles cascaded jewel red._  
"What the-  
What do you think you're doing?"  
He tried not to yell.  
But I was too focused to care  
I jumped in.

* * *

Solemnly, I draped my eyes over his room. His favorite **baseball cap** on his bed side. A **base ball batt** by his closet. A **Nintendo Wii**. A many framed **pictures of**...  
"**Touko**.."  
Cheren called- catching up.  
I half lidded my eyes and ran my fingers over the photos.  
I turned around and grabbed for his athlete's Devon jacket and put it on. It was over sized. I took a silent sniff of his jacket as I made my way to his bed, to which my back collapsed on.  
I pulled the covers up and snuggled up in his bed.  
'_I can feel you...sleeping next to me..._'

I closed my eyes and an image of Touya took over.  
His back faced me. He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled- _that genuine smile of his..._

Cheren ran his thumb over my wet cheek- a tear had slid out of the corner of my eye.  
I looked at him and furrowed my eye brows lazily.  
Then, I asked:  
"_**Who taught you emotions?**_"

He taught me everything- he was my all.  
I gave him my heart, and...  
**He took it with him to the grave.**

Cheren said nothing besides small words of appeasing. It was then that I noticed he had his glasses on again.  
My eye lids felt heavier. He brushed my bangs away and kept caressing my face until I was lulled to sleep.

**I didn't want to wake up.**

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so I changed the chapter. Like I said, I hated the one I did before- it wasn't all that angsty. I was going to update sooner but something had gone wrong in fanfiction- not allowing me to update etc. Well, I hope you liked this one (even though its much shorter). There's more to come ^-^

**Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Ch:2 I'll be seeing you

**Disclaimer:** Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

**.:. Chapter 2 - I'll be seeing you... .:.**

* * *

[My muse] - Listen to...

** Jo Staford - I'll be seeing you**

* * *

The vocalist was a romantic- she sang with apassion- was as if she was having a pleasant orgasm- it left the woman in her mid 30's with her eyes closed. Sitting on a leather comforter, a thick glass filled halfway with some alcoholic drink on the rocks. She slowly opened her eyes and parted her glossy lips when she noticed my reflection through her drink.  
Dramatically looking up, she gasped "**N.**"  
I bowed my head "Its good to see you, my dear lady." Diverting my pale green eyes to her face again "How have you been?" I smirked "After all, its been away too long time- has it not?"  
She blinked twice- not a single wrinkle formed by her eyes. '_As if she never ages..._' I thought.  
"P-Please" she pointed her hand towards the leather sofa across from her. I nodded and sat down.  
"Why so far...from Nuvema Town?" I started- my original smile never escaping my lips. The woman shot her sapphire eyes open, then blinked.  
"I-"  
"Is '_she_' with you?" I interrupted- not too rudely, I suppose.  
She settled her shoulder and let out a breath. "N-No. She isn't."  
'That's a shame...' I didn't dare utter out- just half lidded my eyes and nodded. "Like Butterfrees emerging from their Metapods, they never settle.." I started dramatically, then layed back against my seat "Busy trainers." I finished- rolling my eyes pathetically.  
A female waitress stopped by with a small blush across her face- she smiled "Can I get you anything?" She asked.  
I smiled "Ice water if you don't mind, thank you."  
She giggled "Right away, sir."  
Turning and walking away, I diverted my eyes back to her- she looked awfully quiet as she held the glass in between her two hands and her eye lids dropping halfway. "Here I am, Rina: Flesh and form- You asked to see me, did you not?" I sighed out.  
The woman quickly shot her head up, then slowly, looked down at the table.  
"I-"  
"Here you go, sir."  
"Will you utter a sentence for once? _Dear Arceus_.." A soft laugh rumbled from my throat. Looking away from Rina, I shot a smile and nod at the waitress- mouthing a small "Thank you" in the process.  
"**I don't plan on going back!**" She started- a desperate expression forming in her features.  
She furrowed her eye brows, blinked, then looked back down at her drink "Not anymore..." She continued.  
"And _WHY_ is that?" I asked- brewing my glass of water, before taking a sip from it.  
"Its- Its too painful to watch over her now!"  
Not moving my lips from the cool glass, I diverted my eyes up at her's. I took another sip and placed the empty glass back on the table.  
"You mean **Touko**, _right_?" She looked back at me- surprised I still remember her daughter's name.

Truth is, I had not seen Touko for...over 10 years, its been. But... How CAN I forget her? How can one like me forget their first human contact- but mostly... How can I forget the first time I fell inlove?_  
_

_My mind flashed back to a little girl- She had thick chocolate brown hair that danced on her small frail shoulders. Masking a wild-childish grin, and overcrowded by fresh green grass- almost taking over her height._

"Y-Yes. Touko hasn't been doing well lately. Ever since... Ever since.. _Since _**Touya**_ passed away last year_.."  
She finished her sentence with a low womanly sob, as she brought her whitening knuckles to the corners of her eyes.  
My eyes stilled- and my smile dispensed.

_My eyes shot up when I noticed the other layers of chocolate brown that was hair. Turning around, a pair of large sapphire eyes along with his large chocolate brown eyes stared at me- they looked like siblings._ _But the eyes gave it away..._

"That boy was everything to my Touko... and its sad- how much he meant to her.. Right now, ever-so-often that girl attempts to up with herself.. Its..its so s-sad.." She buried her face in her hands and inhaled.  
'_Everything...?_' My entire being felt strange. Just imagining how she is now... and without that boy. "Broken up and torn apart..." I voiced my thoughts.  
"Oh N... Touko was never like this.. Never. Just last year- she was going to be **Champion** of Unova and now- Its so pitiful to watch the strongest..get CRUSHED like a-"  
"Like a **dry**...**wilted**..._**rose.**_" I finished- my lips moved on their own accord, really.  
She looked at me with reddening eyes and sobbed. "She even won't go see her dad in Kanto..."

_Her parents were divorced, and that sole factor was the reason of my meeting them._ _My father was... "friends" with Touko's mother- but for a short while, only._

"Can you believe she released her Pokemon? The Pokemon she sweat.. blood into training- The Pokemon she grew up with!"  
I shot my eyes open. '_She...liberated her Pokemon?_'  
"Touko would never do that unless...unless she's about to do something to hurt herself- and that just breaks my heart!" Rina gave another desperate expression and placed a hand on her chest.  
I cornered my double lidded eyes "Breaks my heart too..." I muttered inaudibly. '_What a hypocritical thought..._' I noted to my self. She wiped her tears and sniffled  
"You know, N.. Her **Haxorus** never really left. He still watches over her- He lives by her..._in the shadows_. I've seen him! I know I have. She.. She grew up with that Pokemon ever since she was a wee child..." She sniffed and a sad smile crossed her face.

_I remember the little Axew she huddled in her chest..._

"Other than that, _well_..." She placed the glass back on the table, and looked to her left- where her purse lay resting on the floor. She fished out two Luxury Balls. I inhaled and furrowed my eye brows angrily "Rina. Have those two Pokemon been trapp-"  
"I take them out everyday." She interrupted, now pressed one of the Luxury Balls, and an almost small, yet the stubby healing normal type Pokemon came out.  
"**Au- Audino!**"  
Except, its creamy pink shades were replaced by jam purple shades. I parted my lips. It perked its ears up, and turned to several directions- letting out several cries.  
"_**Wh-Where is Touko, Ms White? You said we could go see her soon..**_"  
I shot my eyes open at the Pokemon. I got off my seat and sat on my knees. I put my hand out and stroked the creamy fur of the Audino.  
"Audino!"  
"_**Who are you? Are you a friend of Touko's?**_"  
"I am an old friend of Touko's." I said.  
"N..." The woman started- unbelievably.  
"_**Really?**_" It perked up in happiness and stared at me with big-puppy bead eyes. "_**Has the day finally come? You'll take me to see her, won't you, Mister?**_" It continued- jumping happily. I nodded with a soft smile gracing my lips.  
"So, where is Touko?" I asked.  
"She-"  
"_**I know!**_" The Shiny Audino interrupted the woman. I looked back at it and smiled. "So, will you lead the way?"  
"_**Yes, sir!**_" It did a salute gesture with its hand- smiling cutely.  
"N..." The woman started again.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
I looked up at her with cool-sharp eyes. "I'm talking, to Audino."

"_**My name is Rini! You're N?**_" She interrupted again.  
I looked at her and nodded, "Yes, that's right."  
"Talking..._to a Pokemon?_"  
"Yes. Do you talk to those Pokemon, Rina?"  
"No, but..." I stood up. "Touko does..." She finished lowly, rubbing her other bare arm.  
I stopped- expressionless, but rather "shocked." '_So, she does, too...?_' I half lidded my eyes, then shook it off. "What is inside that other Luxury Ball?"  
"_**Deo's inside! But you don't wanna call it out in here, Mister.**_"  
"Deo?" I raised an eye brow.  
Rina raised a thin eye brow- looking awfully confused at N. "Yes, he's Touko's **Gyarados.**" She looked at the Luxury Ball in her hand "She caught him a couple of years ago in Kanto... Very big and vicious. I don't understand why she kept it with her..."  
"May I have those Luxury Balls, Rina?"  
She looked up at me and blinked. "I'm going to ensure they go back to their rightful owner." '_Such a hypocrite...I've turned out to be._'  
"_**Yay! Mister N, you're the greatest!**_" Silently, she handed the Luxury Balls to me.  
"Thank you." She kept her hold of the Luxury Balls and kept her gaze away from mine. "N. I am sorry you had to come all this way here... listening to me-"  
"Rina..."  
"You're a good man, N."  
"Rina. I'm grateful." She looked at me "You told me what I needed to know, therefore, I owe you nothing but gratitude. So, thank you." I said, bowing my head slightly- she finally released her grip of the Luxury Balls.  
She smiled warmly. "Take good care of those Pokemon, N." I stood up straight, and nodded.  
"_**Bye bye, Miss White!**_" The Audino, Rini, excitedly waved before wobbling by my side as I left the lounge.

* * *

**(...Rina)**

I picked up my half empty glass- the ice had melted in my Bourbon. In the background, the songstress sang her finale  
**  
"**_**I'll find you  
In the morning sun**_**"**

I furrowed my eye brows and let my finger clean the condensation in the glass' exterior.

_**"And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,"  
**_  
A tear slid down to my chin, all the way to my Bourbon. I swallowed, and quickly gulped at my drink. "_**But I'll be seeing you."**_She finished passionately.

'_That was lovely..._' I thought sadly- laughing with the roaring and whistling crowd.

* * *

[My muse] - Listen to...  
**  
****Ilaria Graziano - I Do  
**

* * *

**(...Sentimental Memories)**  
_"The moon, and the sky... Such a deliberate combination. Don't you think?"  
I looked at my left- his face shrouded by the night's shadows. "Yes." I said- smiling warmly. He let out a "hmph" and smiled a cornered smile. Looking back at the night sky "It has all the stars in the world- but its sole attention is centered to one planet, and one planet only." He looked to his right- at me, and finished "**The moon.**"  
The smile faded away from my lips, and I kept silent. Sitting up, he pressed his hand against the grassy ground beside me, and leaned his face against mine.  
"Touya..." My lips moved on their own.  
Staring at me sternly with his gorgeous double lidded eyes, he brushed against my cheek with his thumb. "I have natures beauty shrouding me but my eyes are only centered on the beauty Queen with the voluptuous body..." He started- almost whispering.  
I raised an eye brow and smiled oddly "Voluptuous body?"  
He nodded "Very voluptuous. I'd eat her whole if I could, but..." He leaned his lips against my neck "A taste every now and then is enough for me.." He pecked at my neck- causing my entire being to warm up. Not the uncomfortable type of warmth, but the warmth I needed- I needed him. I brought my hand up to the back of his neck, up to his thick chocolate brown layered hair. I lightly tugged at it.  
"What's the rush?" I breathed.  
He chuckled and I could have sworn I heard him mumble things about how he is "unable to control his hormones"- which end up causing him to act like some "perverted paramour-" I giggled. "Touko..." He whispered against my jaw line. My lips ajar, as I was about to respond, he interrupted me with "**I love you.**" He finished- kissing at the edge of my lips. I half lidded my eyes, and before I had a chance to react with my lips, he read my mind as he pressed his lips against mine to a full-on, desirable kiss.  
I had known no other than to respond. Pulling away slightly to catch his breath, I smiled innocently at him "**I love you too...**" He smirked softly before he leaned back to kiss me for round 2- feeling like a bigger pervert for the way I put it._

* * *

**A/N:** Writing this chapter makes me feel like how N felt when he decided to take Touko back her Pokemon o.o - I said that I would publish without reading what I type twice xD yeah- This chapter was somewhat complex for me to write, so I had to read it through over and over again- But the writing was done awhile ago, (so, sorry if I didn't update sooner) I love the song "I'll be seeing you" because, well, I added it to foreshadow the upcoming events. I hope I didn't make N too OOC, though. I really tried not to. Well, I would live to give my thanks to the people who reviewed. Thank you, the reviews were lovely. Hopefully, next time, I'll update sooner than last time ^-^


	4. Ch:3 Touko, the Untamed

**Disclaimer:** Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

**.:. Chapter 3 - Touko, the Untamed .:.**

* * *

I glanced at my last night's "company" then blew at my bangs- they tickled my nose. A pair of girls around 16 or 17 nuzzled at each others sides in my creamy pink bed. One was the most popular girl in school- I forgot her name. The other, I do remember- Nami, or was it Mani..? Something around that. They came last night to guide me with "unfinished school work" due to my major absences. My eyes trailed their way to the scattered clothing and empty Ale cans in my room. I smirked- scoffed '_study session my ass..._'  
For one thing, I was still in my lacy black two piece underwear. I shook my head slowly- '_I simply wouldn't allow myself..._' A soft smile crossed its way across my lips. Then- I felt an odd taste in my lips. I blinked; I stared back at the girls- they looked like dolls- but silently snoozing in their sleep.  
"Fuck."  
I smudged the lipstick off my mouth and stalled my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth- washed my lips with soap- whatever there was... Walking out of the bathroom, to my messy room. I stepped on a pleated skirt, crouched, picked it up and tossed it on my fluffy Whimsicott chair. Walking further steps, I picked up a neon feathery scarf and draped it around my neck and hair idly. I sighed and sat my ass on the edge of the bed. A half empty cigarettes packet stared at me from the lamp table along with a can of gin. My left hand grabbed for the gin, shook it up to see if any remains- half full. I took a sip while my other hand worked its way into forking a cigarette out of the packet. I placed the now empty can of gin back on the table and the cigarette at the corner of my lips. I scoffed at the brand of the cigarettes- "The Magic Dragon." I almost up and sang "Puff the magic dragon..."  
'_Lighter..._' I turned around for one of the girl's purses. I stood up and quickly crossed to one of their bags. I sat Indian style on my plushy carpet- placing the bag on my lap, I dug my hand into the unzipped bag- tossing away make up sets and, ugh, what appeared to look like condoms. "_Arceus..._" I hissed under my breath as I took out what appeared to look like a sphere shaped lighter. Except the fuel was...pink? I shook my head. No, the glass is what's pink.  
Lighting up my cigarette, I stood up, coughed, and held the cigarette away from my lips.  
I never smoked before- first time.  
The pair groaned "Mm..." -The blonde squinted her eyes and buried her face in the pillow.  
I blinked, then neared the lit cigarette back to my lips- '_You would never judge my actions, so why should I?'  
_My neglected flamin' Groudon red electric guitar stared at me from the corner of my room.  
Biting at the end of the cigarette, I snaked the black strap of my guitar around my bare shoulder. I pulled my wrapped up with gauges hand down to the instrument...  
Long delicate fingers ran over strings- a spark ran through me.

* * *

_Off to Castelia- Will be gone for a while...  
~Love, Mom._

Using the lit cigarette's bud, I burned the note on the fridge before idly tossing it in the kitchen sink.  
'_Love, Mom..._'  
I plugged in the speakers, tuned it up to the max, and almost immediately jumped on our leather sofa. I spat the cigarette off of my lips. Double lidded my eyes, I bit the gauges open from my right hand. '_It hurts..._' My ghost would say, ignoring it, I took in a deep breath and let my now curled fingers, quickly, yet intensely, run over the strings.  
**My soul screamed.**  
A wild grin took over my lips, and I kicked the lit lamp on the side table.  
It broke-** Fire.  
**I played and my body danced wildly. The music was so loud- I could not even hear myself think. My shoulders, hips, legs, my whole being from head to toe is hypnotized by the music I myself am causing- '_Tch. How dangerous..._' He would say.  
I closed my eyes. My body was sweating. Fire shrouded me the second I opened my eyes.  
My mom's new magenta curtains were quickly giving in. Smoke seeped. Then, a corona burrowed its way on the curtain- and, Touya showed up. I stared blankly, my hands not giving in. My body- still moving, but slowed down. He cornered his chocolate brown eyes at his now-glowing-surroundings, and scowled at the fire. I furrowed my eye brows, and my lips parted with  
"_Take me, __**to the Skies...**_"

...

"**Touko!**"  
I inhaled at the doll-like face of- '_Can't remember her name..._'  
Her blonde locks draped over my face, and her cat like eyes seemingly focused. She pouted her lips and lifted her head. Placing her hands on her hips, she raised a wheat eye brow. She was wearing a vintage gray shirt with red short sleeves. It had the picture of a cat in the center. I squinted my eyes at it "Meouth?" I mumbled.  
"Mmhm. She's back to Unova." She said.  
I felt weight on my abdomen area, and noticed that I was hugging my guitar. The neon scarf was delicately draped around my neck.  
Eggs, and bacon...filled my nostrils.  
"I made breakfast." She stated- raising both her eye brows.  
She curled her fingers and stared at her nails, frowning "I don't trust your being in a kitchen."

"Nami, breakfast!"  
Seconds after, a petite girl hurriedly came downstairs- drying her bowl cut cobalt hair out with a towel.  
She tossed the towel to a nearby couch and plopped down to a seat on the table.  
I stared at her through the corner of my eye, as I took out what was left of my mom's white wine from the fridge. I placed the bottle on the counter and worked my way through opening the cap.  
"Hey Touko!  
Nice tattoo!"  
Nami started- swallowing her fluffy omelet.  
I knew she was referring to my full back tattoo of a Gyrados looping from the top of my left rear, all the way to my left shoulder.  
A fair skinned hand lifted the bottle off of my hands, and draped a jacket over my shoulders. I half lidded my eyes.  
"You're insulting me." She started from behind me. I rolled my eyes idly and removed her hand off of the bottle.  
My feet felt cold against the flooring. I forked a single bacon and stuffed it in my mouth.  
"Loved the omelet, Aurora!" Nami gave her a thumbs up.  
I smirked, scoffed, and swallowed.  
Aurora folded her arms over her chest and glared at me.  
"What's up with her?"  
But I was already running up the stairs- back to my room.  
'_Touya..._'

* * *

**(...N)**

"_**Its going to rain soon...**_"  
Rini started- walking silently ahead of me. The shiny Audino casually walked in and out of the tall grass. No Pokemon came out to attack us. But, of course.  
I sighed and stuffed my hands inside my pockets. I held my head up skyward and noticed the now graying skies swarmed by gaudy toned clouds- covering up the sun. Audino shuddered, and I felt it.  
"Hmm?" My eyes diverted to the concerned Audino "What's wrong?" tilting my head to the right. Rini shook its slightly frilly body up, and turned around to face me. Its small stubby hands running over one another- a gesture of worry.  
"_**I...I don't like the rain.**_" It looked down at its feet "_**It frightens me now...**_"**  
**I crouched by Rini and put my hand out. It placed its small stubby hand on my own hesitantly. I smiled reassuringly. But that's all I did before taking off my hat and placing it on its head. I stood up and nodded.  
"You needn't be frightened by it." Stuffing my hands back in my pocket, I walked ahead.  
"_**But...**_"  
'_We can call out Deo again..._' I thought as I scanned my surroundings. Barrels...broken up pillars...ruins.  
"Rini. This is the Dreamyard." I coolly started- crossing my arms over my chest.  
The Audino scurried ahead of me and bowed- nodding. "_**Mm.**_"  
I furrowed my eye brows "Why would Touko be in the Dreamyard?"  
Rini blinked at me with its beady eyes, before turning around- adjusting my cap on its head. It shrugged.  
"Rini..." I shook my head.  
Suddenly, a thunder struck in the sky, and Rini shrieked.  
It curled up on the ground and trembled- burying its face in the cap.  
I parted my lips, "Mmh.." and my expression eased.

* * *

**(...Touko)**

The sky darkened, and I immediately felt guilty for my idea of taking a stroll with Ohki, the Tepig and Zacks, the Zoroua. Both were Touya's "former" Pokemon.  
The grass beneath us was shuffling with the movements of the Patrats and Purrloins whom were turning to hide away. Quickly thinking, I took off my black sleeveless overshirt and wrapped it around Ohki's small stubby body and picked it up- hugging it against my chest. As for the Zorua, I took off my duo pink and white hat and placed it on its head.  
"Zor?" It snickered, spinning the hat around its head playfully. I forced a smile and nodded.  
"Te..pig?" Ohki looked up at me from beneath my grasp. I smiled at it.  
I had to hide somewhere- there, and I'm close to the Dreamyard.  
A cold droplet planted itself on my bare shoulder- '_shit..._'  
I began to run with Zacks following short. Immediately, I let out a gasp and dodged the Liepard that had jumped towards our direction.  
**It started raining...  
**'_Not...good_' I tightly hugged Ohki and buried him from any water while my hand went for my bag- my bag? Where's my bag?  
I shot my eyes open at my bag only a few feet away. I stood up, pressed my lips together, and as soon as I stepped foot away from my position, the Liepard jumped ahead of me- hissing and grinning wildly. Another pair of Liepards joined in, and were now surrounding me.  
'_Damn..._' They stared at me with hungry-devilish eyes. For some odd reason, my mind wandered off to Cheren's Liepard- whom is much friendlier. Its eyes were nothing compared to a stray/wild Liepard. I furrowed my eyes angrily, and hugged the Tepig. I know they were staring it it- licking their fangs...drooling...  
An unpleasant site. I shot my eyes open- recalling "Zacks!" I called.  
Fearing any movement, my head shot at all places- searching for the Zoroua.  
"Zacks!" I called again, before I sidestepped an upcoming attack.  
The three Liepards purred sassily before one jumped in the high ear- I inhaled, tightened my eyes shut, and shielded Ohki.

I heard a cry- a Liepard's cry.

I didn't feel the attack.  
Slowly, but carefully, I opened my eyes.  
I gasped.  
There, before me, stood a 6ft armored Dragon Pokemon. The rain drizzled bounced off of its armor. It didn't take me long before my lips uttered "Katashi!"  
Katashi looked at me over its shoulder, before it proceeded in attacking the now intimidated Liepards. They hissed, and Haxorus growled angrily, before it let out its glorious outcry- shaking up the forest.

* * *

**(...N)**

Rini popped her head up from my chest- I was holding her to my chest while sitting by a broken up wall. Deo looked towards where it presumed the loud cry came from. "_**That **__**sound...**_" Rini started- its beady eyes awide. The Gyrados slithered a few feet away and stopped "_**Mister N! Mister N- Touko is-**_" But before it continued, a Zoroua wearing a cap came running out.  
"_**Zacks!**_" Rini started shockingly, hobbling towards the Zoroua with the almost damp fur.  
"_**Rini! Quick! Touko is-**_"

"**Zacks!**"  
A new voice joined in.  
I shot my eyes open, and all the Pokemon stilled.

In the rain, ran the most stunning being my eyes could ever drape themselves upon. Her brown hair, now lustrous with the rain's effects, up on a pony tail, yet clung to her arms and back- it reached down to the small of her back. Her skin- paling with the rain, and fair as porcelain. Her voluptuous body and clothes would set the blood of any being's blood boiling. Mini torn denim shorts with Gyrados like tears at the sides that clung to her toned thighs. A now tight white tank top clung to her body- making her lacy black bra visible to the eye. Her scent- easier to detect with the rain- making me...hormonal, for lack of a better word.

She stepped her ankle black sneakers into a puddle, and tripped- but supported her landing by using her hands- '_Quick reflexes..._' I mind-noted.  
A Haxorus soon joined after her, scanning its surroundings. It spotted me, and put its small clawed hands out protectively.

* * *

**(...Touko)**

I groaned. My hands hurt- at least, for one thing, I managed to keep my clothes clean (I wasn't planning on going back home...). I lifted my right hand up- its bleeding again. I winced and attempted standing up, however a gentle, a yet firm, grasp of my upper arm pulled me up to my feet. My head was held downward for a second, and all I payed attention to was a pair of dark, green, shoes- before my chin was gently lifted up. I looked up to meet the face of a sculpted-like face of sheer handsomeness. Layered grassy green hair tied to a loose pony tail. His expression was gentle, and genuine. His height towering over mine. I blinked. His double lidded eyes were at a unique pale green. My eyes diverted to his lips, and he smiled softly.  
Then, he brought my injured right hand to his lips, and he placed a chase kiss on my wound.  
**My entire body heated up.  
**He bowed slowly, turned around, and fled off my sight- putting his hat back on.  
Besides my Pokemon gathering by me, I noticed that the rain had let up, and the sun shone above my head.  
I looked at my hand and noticed one of my wrist bands missing.  
Looking back at the distance, he was gone.  
And I wondered why Touya never crossed my mind when I saw him earlier...

* * *

**(...Ghetsis)**

I tapped my fingers against the arm of my chair, and a trio of masked men teleported into sight before me.  
They bowed.  
"Has the King taken to his objective?"

* * *

**A/N:** There I am- going to be truthful ^o^ This chapter was written FREELY! I simply put myself in Touko's shoes and let it rip! Also, I know what wandered in your minds in the first part of the chapter... Good! I want you to wander! Mystery = charm! N is a pervert you guys... Also, remember "I'll be seeing you" ? and how he/she will find her/him in the morning sun? Yep. You guessed it. It was foreshadowing. Oh why am I clearing things up, here? XD wonder wonder WONDER! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!~ (Do keep at it! xD)


	5. Ch:4 Deluded Souls

**Disclaimer:** Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

**.:. Chapter 4 - Deluded Souls .:.**

* * *

[My muse] - Listen to...

**Anjali - Lazy Lagoon **

* * *

**(...Bianca)**

The wind felt too pleasant against my face, and I couldn't help my wayward grin. My blonde locks bellowed with the wind. I nodded my head in synch with the music, and I simply feel...  
I feel great!  
I stopped myself from making childish noises as I held on to my bicycle's handlebars. My head swayed left and right, right and left.  
School wasn't all that bad- I passed a Math test! Which is unbelievable for me!  
I had to remind myself to thank Cheren, though.  
_'He stayed up that day at home teaching me...'_ My cheeks lightly heated up. I giggled- _'Must be blushing...' _  
"Oh well. The wind'll cool 'em up!" I voiced my thoughts- now grinning a toothy grin.  
I worked my legs with the bicycle- taking my time to go home.  
I drove past the now flowery grass field- careful with the flowers.  
A couple of boys- probably around 10 or 12 gave me a playful smirk and a thumbs up.  
Immediately knowing they were referring to my navy pleated school skirt, I rolled my tongue out at them and drove by.  
I let out a sigh and pulled over- getting off my bicycle.  
Taking my baby pink headphones off, I turned off my mp3 player.  
I took in a deep breath- "Home." I exhaled happily.

I thought about going home, but my head averted to Touko's house. I swallowed and crossed my way there. However, I stopped in my tracks as a pair of girls got out instead of my best friend.  
"Um.." I stopped, lifting my hand up.  
They were both in their school uniforms- _'Identical to mine...'_  
I shot my eyes open _'Hey! Wait a minute! I know those two!'_  
I felt like a complete prize idiot for not recognizing them sooner.  
My feet quickly ran towards them "Hey!" I started.  
"Huh?"  
The taller, slender, and prettier blonde turned around, then followed by a petite girl with cobalt hair- she was shorter than me, I'd chirp like a fool if my mind wasn't focused on what in the name of Arceus those girls are doing in my best friend's house.  
The blonde raised an eye brow and parted her lips coolly.  
I bit my lower lip when I was too frantic, then clenched my small fists.  
"What are you doing getting out of Touko's house?"  
She blinked, and moved a hand up her beautiful wheat blonde hair.  
"Hmm..."  
She was beautiful- but I wasn't all that fazed by her features.  
Why? Because I've been best friends with Touko for over 10 years, and you start to get used to THAT face to having to top all other girls. And I felt weird for having to admit it to myself.  
"Well, how should I say thi..."  
The taller blonde put her hand out delicately, "we stayed the night, I guess."  
"I guess?"  
I repeated, now hugging my thin arms.  
"Well. We were supposed to come help her out with unfinished school work, yeah? And-"  
"Where's Cheren?"  
The more petite one asked- interrupting rudely, really.  
"Um..he's staying after school. AP classes."  
I answered anyway- shrugging a shoulder.  
"Tch. Anyway. Last night, Touko treated us with Ale."  
She went on.  
"She got...REALLY DRUNK."  
The cobalt headed one smiled- reminiscing over whatever came to her mind.  
The blonde crossed her arms and let out a soft scoff at her friend.  
"You're one to talk."  
She frowned upon hearing that.  
I felt weird listening to this, and shook my head off all those "restricted" thoughts suddenly popping into my mind.  
"What. REALLY. Happened?"  
I asked- tilting my head at them.  
"She put on all that make up and...started reciting _**Shakespeare.**_"  
She raised an eye brow.  
I mirrored her.  
"Shakespeare?"  
I repeated.  
Mini girl giggled.  
"_**My love is as a fever, longing still~**_"  
She raised her hand out in exasperation. The taller blonde shook her head.  
"A-And you?"  
I finally asked.

She shrugged.  
"One of us has to have the brains."  
I suppressed a giggle as I sharpened my gaze and turned my head away.  
"I...see."  
"Anyway, today she took off somewhere... And, here."  
She handed me Touko's house keys.  
I cupped them and my eyes fixed themselves on the kawaii Eevee key chain. I clasped my hands around the keys.  
The girl stretched and smiled as she closed her catlike eyes.  
"Mmh. Poor Touko. She woke up freaked out. Heh. Must have thought we did something over the night."  
She said- scoffing.  
"You mean...like an **ALL GIRL ORGY?**"  
The cobalt headed girl looked up at her- forming an 'O' with her lips and blinking childishly.  
The wheat blonde slapped the back of her head.  
"Owwyyy!" She massaged her head.  
Looking back at me, she shot me a wink and waved with her first two fingers as she walked past me.  
"See ya around!~"  
The cobalt headed girl opened one eye, looked at me, and bowed her head before running after her.  
"W-Wait for meeeee!"

I let out a relieved sigh- _'At least...they didn't sleep together.'_  
That girl's words sounded believable enough. Question is: Where is Touko?

* * *

**(...Cheren)**

I sat on the cement stairwell- placing my books on my lap, back pack beside me.  
I watched as my Samurott splashed about enjoyably in the ocean.  
A soft smile overtook my lips. Samurott enjoying himself meant to my enjoyment as well, but...  
My eye lids dropped halfway and my recent smile was replaced by a frown as I looked into the stamp inside the back cover of my Advance Placement Statistics book.

_Property of Universal School of Striaton_

Allowing my eye lids to drop all the way, a flashback from a couple of hours ago played in my mind...

**_"Hear about that? I hear Touko's 'jewel' has been long closed since her boyfriend died last year!"_**

**_"Man! What'd get to tap that thing?"_**

Quickly, I opened up my eyes and swallowed- resting my chin on my right shoulder.  
_'I hate humanity...' _I voiced softly to myself.

I sighed at the sad thought of my early memories of coming here, sitting and talking with Touya- reflecting on life.  
He'd talk about Pokemon.  
About baseball.  
His parents.  
Ask about me and offer me advice on Pokemon.  
And mostly, he talked about Touko, and her success as a marvelous trainer.

When I became a trainer last year, I rarely got to meet up with him here.  
But by rarely, I mean a handful of times.  
2 times.  
One time, he told me of his intentions on proposing to Touko in the future.

XXXXXXX

**Flashback**

In the first time, I stumbled into him.  
We were both at Accumula coincidentally.  
He was surrounded by his fellow team players, whom were boasting on how great he was.  
Once he'd seen me, he ran into me and hugged me excitedly.  
"CHERRY! I'm so happy to see you, man!"  
I groaned irritably and pushed him off.  
"Touya. You're drunk...at midday?"  
He just flashed me a cheeky toothy smile and gave me a thumbs up.  
"No sir, I am not!  
As rooted to the world as a Cradily.."  
I arched an eye brow and crossed my arms.  
"A Cradily?"  
I repeated.  
"Aye, sir!"  
He did a salute- standing up straight.  
His friends roared in laughter.  
I tugged him by the shirt and pulled him away.  
"Excuse me, fellas. This party animal's had enough for the day."

...

We ended up sitting on this very spot, Touya beside me, chugging onto his beer bottle, and singing.  
He spun around- screaming _" I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE, __ Y-YAH!  
GOD KNOWS GOD KNOWS GOD KNOWS I'VE FALLEN INLOOOOOOOVE!"_

I chuckled and shook my head.  
He gulped at the beer, letting out an "AAAHHH!" before he danced, continuing his singing _"'TS STRAANGE! BUT ITS SO-SO TRUE!" _He kicked at the air _"HEYYAH!" _  
Furrowing his eye brows passionately, _"I CAN'T GET OVAH THE WAY_- ***hiccup*- **_YOU LOBE ME LIKE YA DO!"_

He grinned sheepishly, and plopped down next to me- handing me the bottle.

...

We sat there staring at the glittering ocean- where the rainbow had landed, the way Touya put it.  
"Did you...knnow that any color can be refl..ected into the ocean?"  
He started- quietly. His chocolate brown eyes pouring themselves on the stilled ocean.  
Placing the bottle aside, I chuckled.  
"Yes, Touya. That's basic Science-"  
"So...beautiful.."  
He spoke over me- his voice softening.  
I looked at him through the corner of my eye, and noticed his eyes watering.  
My lips parted and my cool expression switched to one of concern.  
I handed him the bottle.  
"Mm." He shook his head. "'nuff..."  
He said.  
Scoffing again, "Glad to see you've realized that."

...

After what seemed like hours, he scrunched up his baseball cap and held it in between his legs.  
The sky had darkened to navy- shrouded with black clouds.  
Yet, his eyes never averted from the ocean.  
Deciding to break the silence, I cleared my throat.  
"What are you thinking of?"  
"Ocean." He answered- idly.  
"Ocean?" I repeated.  
"Touko...she is my ocean. I'm thinking of my ocean, Touko."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Still a tad tipsy, are we?"  
Not looking at me, he faced his shoes and shook his head.  
"Her eyes glimmer...like oceans soaring." He cupped his face and rested his elbows against his knees "So much color..." He said in a dreamy, and quieting tone.  
Deciding its about time I have my own share, I sipped from the bottle.  
I shuddered- belching.  
"One day...Touko and I will live far off where the sun'll compliment the ocean and I- where war's at rest- where we will reside, together, as family...husband and wife."  
His voice was so low, yet audible for me to listen.  
The small ocean waves resonated background sounds as he spoke- as if to add a dramatic effect to him.  
I shot my eyes open and parted my lips- letting out a silent breath.  
Looking at him, to see his eyes fully closed and his lips slightly ajar.  
"Touy-"  
"Shh." He interrupted quietly, yet irritably. "Headache." He mumbled, "Let me...rest my eyes, for a bit."

XXXXXXX

I almost cried at the memory.  
However, the second time I've seen him here, was when...

He told me of his illness.

XXXXXXXXX

Once again, it was midday.  
But that time, instead of having the skies at a blushing happy orange, they were at gaudy orange- swarmed with graying brown clouds.  
The oceanic waves crashing against one another was only a background sound.  
The first thing I saw was his back- facing me.  
"Tell me. What's so special about the ocean this time?"  
I started.  
"Its...**far away..**"  
He answered- sadly.  
I furrowed my eye brows.  
"Whatever do you mean?"

I walked towards him- sitting next to him.  
His Tepig, Ohki, snuggled up against him.  
"Te...pig."  
Its cry was low, and quiet.  
I averted my eyes to the Tepig, then at his large hand petting it, then to his face.  
He was pale- lips, and all.  
I furrowed my eye brows sadly.  
"T-Touya! Are you sick? You're pale!"  
He chuckled, shaking his head.  
His once lustrous brown hair was now brittle and messily untaken care of.  
"Thanks."  
He added sarcastically- rolling his eyes that was encircled with eye circles.  
I moved a hand on his shoulder, down to his arm- examining him.  
"Have you lost weight?"  
I asked.  
He closed his eyes and smiled a cornered smile.  
"Tch."  
Came out of my mouth.  
I looked back at the ocean, grabbed his arm.  
I pointed at the vast water with my first finger, "You said the ocean is faraway to you now- what's that supposed to mean?"  
I pressed at his arm, "Did something happen with Touko? Tell me!"  
He opened his eyes slowly and leaned his shoulder against the cement wall beside him, "Cheren."  
He started. My eyes squared at him, he looked...tired, and..weak.  
"Remember when you asked why I didn't evolve Ohki?"  
He started- his eyes not meeting my own, but staring into space.  
I clenched at my teeth and fists- "I remember."  
His hand moved to massage the Tepig's ears as it slept on its master's lap.  
"Well, I don't want it to grow...with me."  
"Why?" I immediately asked.  
His expression became blank, and he tilted his head backwards against the wall- showing off his pale neck.  
"**I'm dying.**"  
He said.  
My eyes widened themselves in accordance of my now parted lips.  
I could not speak- my throat went dry.  
He scoffed.  
"**Don't tell Touko.**"  
He said- patting my shoulder as he stood up, walked away, coughing in the distance.

The tear finally slid down to my chin.

XXXXXXXXX

I gasped and cupped a hand over my mouth, before I ran to a nearby trashcan and puked my guts out.

* * *

Calling back my Samurott, I gathered up my things and stood up- wanting nothing more than to bury my face in my pillow.  
However, as I made my way up the stairs, I stopped upon hearing the whisperings of people.  
I turned around, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walked towards the crowd.  
Following their gaze, my eyes draped upon a tall and broad man, wearing the strangest of clothing I have ever seen. An eerie cape that coated his shoulders and body- depicting eerie eyes in gold, red, and navy. A copper arm shield, or whatever of sort, is what held his cape in place, contained squared blue...gem stones, perhaps?  
In the heart of his "shield" was an insignia of some sort- all I could make up was the letter "P".  
He had long mint green hair, and one of his eyes was accessorized with an eye...patch?  
I shook my head- just looking at his clothing gave me a headache.  
He stood on the stage, and put a hand out dramatically, by him stood a group of oddly dressed people- kind of looked like they're from Space, or whatever.  
The green haired man smiled- closed his eye, then opened it again.  
He cleared his throat.  
I blinked.  
Getting an odd vibe from his stance on the stage.  
"For generations now, ever since the dawn of time, people have _**used **_Pokémon in their own selfish schemes..."

My eyes widened.  
My knuckled clenched themselves.  
_'Used Pokemon... "selfish" "schemes" ...'_

* * *

**(...Touko)**

I half lidded my eyes- slowly blinked at the carved "T+T" on the ground- our secret spot.

"I am...but a candle in the rain."

Rini let out a low concerned cry and nuzzled against my bare legs. I looked down at her and smiled warmly, then was interrupted by another cry- my Haxorus.  
I averted my attention to it and reached a hand out- touching its sharp face.  
I smiled and nodded at it.  
Tepig and Zacks hobbled by my side.

**"COME'ON! STUPID MUNNA!"**

I silently gasped and snapped my head towards where I presumed the sound was coming from.  
I quietly walked towards the edge of the ruined lab, and buried myself at the corner- looking down at a pair of oddly dressed thugs from a badly broken up hole in the wall.  
I inhaled when I watched them kick a Munna- its body coated with boot imprints and dirt.  
I clenched at my teeth and palms.  
So, I jumped off of the ledge, landing on my feet.  
My Pokemon followed short.  
The pair of thugs in turned around- gasping.  
"Who's there?"  
I glared at them.  
They shot their eyes open in awe at me and my Pokemon- at least, that's what I could tell.  
I stood up straight- battle position, and nodded at Rini and Katashi.

* * *

**(...N)  
**  
Father, on the stage, continued his speech.  
"Even the common man who keeps one as a _**pet **_should be ashamed! Putting them in bonds and forbidding them to do all that they please is an embarrassment on their prides as a living being... you know what these actions are called? _**SLAVERY.**_"

I half lidded my eyes- recalling my encounter with her Pokemon- the Pokemon I befriended in that short while.  
My eyes fell upon the black wrist bang I now held in my hand.

"All around the world have people become disgusted in the idea that the fellow man should be treated as equals. Progress on our sinful souls have been made, but there is still so much to do!"

I clasped my fingers at it, and pocketed it.  
'Perhaps I could return it to her...personally.'  
The idea of it just made heart dance, and a smile crossed its way across my lips.  
I looked up to see my father, whom kept shooting glances at me, expose his intelligence on the matter.

But, my mind was drifting...

And I could only see a mass of beautiful brown hair and her lovely face before-  
**  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"**  
Yelled a thunderous male teenage voice- interrupting his fantasies.  
The crowd started whispering and turned around, following their gaze, my eyes met an intelligent looking young man with red glasses and icy features. His sapphire eyes were filled with rage and hatred. His chin length black hair lightly bellowed tiny locks with the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, describing Ghetsis' clothing was a pain in my ass. Second, his speech does not belong to me, I got it from clanchaotix . Third, I loved LOVED writing as Bianca- she's so cute and fun! Which is why I picked that song for her to listen to with her mp3 player.  
Fourth, Touko does not swing..."that" way. I was just messing with your minds XD - sorry in response v_v

Okay, okay. I want to have some fun with you guys.  
I dare you to guess the name of the song that Touya was singing. If you get it right, you get a reward ^0^ - I haven't thought about the reward, but- meh, oh well. Just get it right and we'll see!  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.


End file.
